In general, a Vision-aided Inertial Navigation System (VINS) fuses data from a camera and an Inertial Measurement Unit (IMU) to track the six-degrees-of-freedom (d.o.f) position and orientation (pose) of a sensing platform. In this way, the VINS combines complementary sensing capabilities. For example, an IMU can accurately track dynamic motions over short time durations, while visual data can be used to estimate the pose displacement (up to scale) between consecutive views. For several reasons, VINS has gained popularity to address GPS-denied navigation.